Suicune and Sean
by Twyknight
Summary: An off branch of another one of my stories, please do not read untill youve read chapter eight of Twy and Mews travels.


**Suicune's P.O.V 1****st**** Person**

I awoke to the sound of human children playing in the river above my den. Normally I wouldn't mind but they were being so loud that their voices reached all the way through the river to my den, were they echoed amplified and distorted along my walls. Slowly I got up making my way too the exit that was located on the roof, a large wall of water that would come cascading down as soon as I left. As I neared the top I was surprised to find that all the voices seemed to be male, usually if someone was to disturb my river it would be a boy and a girl going for a late night swim. Slowly I broke surface so as too not disturb anyone who was there but after my head came through I began to increasingly care less and less if I disturbed them. Near the shore a few feet away from me stood three teenage boys. Two were normal humans but the third was a half kind of some sort. The two human boys held the slightly smaller half kind by his arms and were just beginning to drag him out into the water. I t became increasingly obvious that the half kind boy desperately wanted to be anywhere else, he kicked and flailed hopelessly trying to break the iron grip of the two older boys. When they reached a point where the water level was waist deep they stopped, holding the squirming boy firmly one of them began to speak up. "We told you too beat it freak" said the boy to the right practically spitting in the half kind's face, whose only response was too flinch in fear. "Ya and we don't want you or any of your freak friends around, and to make sure we get our point across were gunna show you how serious we are" added the boy to the left. Both boys looked to each other and with nothing more than a quick nod they pushed the half kind boy under the water were they held him for a full minute.

I could feel the anger rising up inside me as I watched these too humans torture the young half kind, with a deafening growl a burst forward landing in front of the two humans who fell backward in surprise letting go of the half kind boy who immediately burst out of the water gasping for air. After making sure that he was alright I turned to the other boys who had already managed to flee to the shoreline and what they assumed was safety. I intended to show them just how wrong they were and just pissed off they had managed to make me, without thinking I manipulated the water before me until it cascaded into an enormous wave which I promptly used to wash, what I considered to be nothing more than scum, from my river. The two boys were knocked off their feet, shouting with fright, once the managed to get up they ran never once looking back. I watched them until they were beyond my sight then I turned and faced the young half kind boy. He was cowering a few feet away from me obviously afraid that I would harm him, after what he'd been through I wasn't surprised. "What's your name" I asked feeling it was a good a place as any to start. "Sean" said the boy looking up at me, and I realized that he hadn't been cowering, he'd been crying. "Who were those two just now" I asked wondering why they had wanted to do him arm. "My brothers" choked the half kind Sean, and I realized just how cruel the situation had been. "Is this how they always treat you" I asked looking back to where they had run off. "No, usually they just hurt me until I cry, I guess they just got tired of trying to get me too run away" said the boy Sean an odd emptiness in his voice. "Then why don't you, run away I mean" I asked not understanding why someone would stay in such a horrible place. "Because I have nowhere else to go, I can't go back home my brothers will probably just kill me, I've never been allowed to go to school, apparently I wasn't worth the effort, and I don't know enough to survive on my own in the wild" answered the boy named Sean his voice growing cold and empty "Heh I really I'm useless maybe it would be better if I just died". With that the boy broke into an unnatural hysterical laughter that was filled with neither happiness nor joy. "Hehe maybe you should just eat me, that's the only way to get by in this world isn't it, by eating one another" to my shock the boy was serious, he wasn't sarcastic he wasn't downed; he was seriously offering himself up to be eaten. "Heh, I see that look on your face, I'm not even good enough to be eaten then huh, especially by a legendary such as yourself. Well that's just fine; there are a whole host of ways to put me out of my misery. I could jump off a cliff, I always wanted to fly, oh I could get hit by a train, I wonder if you really get stuck on the front like the movies or if you just go splat hehaha" I could feel my stomach turning over in revulsion as I watched the boy giggling and carrying on about his own death. Suddenly the boy stopped talking and I was drawn from my thoughts as I realized that he had passed out, flopping face first into the water. Uncertainly I grabbed him by the shirt and began to drag him towards my den.

**Suicune's P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

Suicune lay in her den steadily watching the sleeping Sean as he tossed and turned in a restless slumber. She was faintly reminded of the half kind Twy who had occupied the same spot only yesterday. She had liked Twy but she could tell that he was already attached to Mew. Maybe this one can be mine she thought faintly quickly banishing the thought. The boy Sean was far too young, four years younger than her at least; on top of that he seemed…. disturbed. She knew that last night's fit had been brought on by the combination of both the distress of nearly dying and some form of trauma, pushing him into a state of shock and senselessness. But she couldn't help remembering his hysterical laugh that had seemed so unnatural and void of life. If she was honest with herself the experience had shaken her pretty badly and she was unsure of what she would do if he awoke in that state. Soon it seemed she would get her answer as the boy slowly began to stir. The boy Sean sat up looking around blankly, and for a moment she was afraid that he wasn't yet better, but suddenly he started as if he had noticed her presence. "Who are you… where am I" he asked looking at her confusion evident in his voice. "My name is Suicune, this is my den, I pulled you out of the river last night and brought you here" answered Suicune speaking calmly. At first the boy just seemed even more confused, but slowly as the memories of the previous night washed over him a look of grief began to cross his face. "My brothers said that we were going to play a game, they said they were sorry for the way that had treated me over the years and they wanted to make up for it, they….they tried to kill me didn't they" asked Sean his voice cracking near the end. Suicune just nodded slowly as the tears began to run down the half kind Sean's face. For reasons she couldn't understand Suicune desperately wanted to wipe away the half kind Sean's tears. Standing up and walking forward slowly she leaned down and lightly licked the tears off his face. Without any warning Sean lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck fur. Suicune started in surprise but didn't pull away, she was a little surprise at how ordinary it felt to have him holding on to her. She had never been so close to something so near human yet it felt so natural for him to be holding her. "I'm sorry" sniffed Sean pulling back and wiping his eyes with his hands. "It's alright" mumbled Suicune shuffling uncomfortably. "So how long have I been here" asked Sean looking around curiously "You slept here all night" answered Suicune. Suddenly Sean jumped up looking for the exit franticly "Oh no, no, no no no no no, you have take me back right now" stuttered Sean fear creeping into his voice. Suicune wondered what he was so worried about and was about to pose the question when the boy spoke up again. "Please, please you have to take me back right now, I promise ill come back for whatever it was you wanted but you have to take me back, please" so great was the desperation in Sean's voice that Suicune decided it would be better if she just waited and saw for herself what was causing him to panic. "Very well, follow me" said Suicune motioning towards the cave exit.

A few minutes later Suicune and Sean were standing outside what Suicune assumed to be Sean's home. It seemed a nice enough place, a small wooden house complete with a picket fence and porch swing, quaint was the word humans used. Slowly Sean began to make his way to the door and Suicune followed after, curios to see what the inside of a house looked like. Sean started when he noticed Suicune following him "Umm could you wait out here for a few minutes I …I probably won't be long" said Sean turning to face her. Suicune nodded and sat down making no effort to hide her disappointment, Sean mumbled a thanks and a quick apology and then began to start heading back towards the house. When he reached the house he stopped taking a deep breath then began to knock on the door nervously. After a few minutes the door flung open revealing a rather disheveled looking man leaning on the wall with one hand and taking a swig from a nearly empty beer bottle. Suicune jumped in fright as the man began to shout "So you're back are you, you fucking ungrateful mongrel, finally get hungry eh. Well yours is in the trash have fun digging it out now get outa here before I decide to teach ya a lesson" shouted the man slurring his words. Suddenly a woman appeared at the door next to the man "What's a matter honey… oh it's you" said the woman turning to Sean with obvious distain in her voice. Sean quickly made his way back to Suicune, ducking as the man chucked the empty bottle in his hand at Sean's head. Suicune felt her stomach turn over as she watched the two adults go back inside, laughing as Sean picked himself up out of the dirt, tears streaming down his face. Quickly Sean wiped the tears from his eyes and walked back towards Suicune. "Why did you save me" he asked abruptly "What, what do you mean asked Suicune. "Why did you save me, why didn't you just let me drown" "I don't know, I just didn't I couldn't just let someone die like that not if I could prevent it" said Suicune "Why not" asked Sean and it became painfully obvious that Sean had seen nothing more than cruelty in his life. "It's because you're a good person right" asked Sean surprising Suicune "Twy told me that something that made someone good person was that they'd think about other people besides themselves and they would help others even when it doesn't benefit them". Sean's voice sounded so hopeful at the thought that Suicune couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had merely saved him on a whim and hadn't really put any thought or good intentions into it. Suddenly another thought hit her "Did you just say Twy, how do you know him". "He's a new friend that I just met, do you know him too" asked Sean "Yes I met him only a few days ago, he seemed rather nice to me" said Suicune. "He is, in fact he's the only person besides Kayla who's ever treated me like a human being" said Sean the sadness beginning to shadow his face. "Who were those people" asked Suicune seriously "Well, I guess you could say their my parents" said Sean "The man's just my stepfather my real father was an Eevee but the woman was my real mother". Suicune had heard that sometimes adopted children were treated badly sometimes even cruelly but she couldn't imagine what it must be like to be treated like that by your real birth parent. Sean saw the look of sympathy in her eyes and she could tell that it just made him feel more awkward "Did you need anything else cuz I should probably get the trash before the raccoons beat me too it again" said Sean glancing back at the house. "No that was it" said Suicune unsure why she felt so sad that the young half kind was leaving "Well, thanks for saving me" said Sean waving to her as he walked back towards the house. Suicune wasn't sure why but she couldn't keep herself from looking back and wondering what Sean was doing as she made her way home.


End file.
